You Are My Sunshine
by OptimusxElita4ever
Summary: G1 setting. Oneshot about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sorry, I'm not that good with summaries. Please read and review!


Angel: Hi everybody! Second fic, wooh! Took me three days to finish this, starting after I got new Transformers trade paperbacks and movie Optimus Prime's protoform action figure on Saturday. v

Bumblebee: I told all of you that I would make her write!

Angel: Whatever 'Bee, DISCLAIMERTRON! said mech appears and transforms from his 'D' mode

Disclaimertron: OptimusxElita4ever a.k.a. Angel does not own Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, or any of the Transformers for that matter. She only owns me, her Bumblebee plushie, a few action figures, and this story which she does not make any kind of money from, even though she wishes she could. Flames given will be seen to by me and will be put to more useful tasks.

Angel: Thank you, Disclaimertron. Now, on with the (second) fic! ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The _Ark_'s medbay was a place of miracles and tragedy, and most times you couldn't tell which. Lives were saved, and lives were lost. Mechs came and went, heading out only to wind up back under Ratchet's scalpel. The medbay would usually be bustling and busy, but today, semi-rare as it was, the medbay relatively empty. Save for two mechs.

Sideswipe sat silently in his chair watching his brother Sunstreaker as he lay on the repair berth recharging. There was an attack today, and Sunstreaker was hit heavily. Sideswipe had some injuries himself, but they were minimal compared to his brother's. Ratchet had fixed them hours ago and respectively left the two alone together. It was an understood agreement between the twins and the medic that the twins were given privacy when one or the other was healing.

Sideswipe looked down at his brother's face which was a mixture of a scowl and pain. He truly hated this state his twin was in, because he didn't know if Sunstreaker would awaken and b!#$& about his condition or not.

Getting up and sitting down at the head of berth, Sideswipe watched his sleeping brother with sad optics. Gingerly, he picked up his golden twin by the back and shoulders until Sunstreaker's upper half was carefully in Sideswipe's arms. Ratchet stood at his office door, unseen and unheard by the red twin. It pained him to watch the twins like this, one depressed and waiting while the other one fought to live.

Placing his chin against his brother's temple, Sideswipe gently rocked him and began to sing softly.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray! _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away._"

On the last note, a single tear fell from Sideswipe's optic and trailed down to his chin. Ratchet retreated within his office to give his patients solitude, he himself feeling a little depressed. Sideswipe blinked hard as more tears began to flow down his face.

"_It's too much!_" He thought painfully to himself…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later, Sunstreaker was deemed well enough to leave the medbay, but not without a few oaths from Ratchet about turning him into a toaster next time he scrapped himself. Currently, the yellow warrior was resting in his shared quarters with Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was lounging in a chair in a corner of the room while Sideswipe was rummaging through a pile of junk. The sound of sniffling brought Sunstreaker's attention away from the magazine he was reading and he looked up towards his brother's backside. After watching and hearing nothing for a while he returned to reading his magazine, but out of the corner of his optic he saw Sideswipe raise his hand to wipe something from his eye.

Immediately sensing a problem, Sunstreaker decided to intervene. "All right, what's your deal?" He demanded. Sideswipe stopped and turned guiltily towards his waiting brother. From Sunstreaker's point of view he could swear he could see a faint glistening or energon tears at the corners of his twin's optics.

"I'm fine!" Sideswipe put on a defiant face, but Sunstreaker wasn't going to fall for it.

"No you're not!" He jabbed. Discarding his magazine, the yellow twin stood up and crossed his arms as he faced his red twin with a penetrating glare. But Sideswipe had become long immune to such things from his brother, and wasn't so easily going to give in.

"I'm fine! Don't see why you care!" He half-shouted but immediately regretted it when he saw the slightly hurt expression cross Sunstreaker's face. Feeling shame, he turned away unable to face his brother and gripped his forearms in a self-hug. "I'm sorry."

A brief flash of sympathy shone on the yellow warrior's face as he went over to his twin and pulled him into a Lambo-brand bear hug. Sideswipe trembled in his brother's grip and two tears fell from his optics as he pressed his face in the other's shoulder. "Shh…it's okay…" Sunstreaker spoke softly while using his hand, which could easily kill another mech, to gently rub his twin's back reassuringly.

Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe away from him so they could look each other in the optics. "What's wrong?" He asked with calm sterness. Sideswipe looked down, unable to answer. "Is it about my recent injuries?" Sunstreaker pressed on. The red twin looked up again with despair in his optics.

"Yes," he answered shakily. More tears threatened to fall from his optics.

Sunstreaker gave a grunt and continued, "And why did these recent ones upset you more than my other ones?" He demanded. Sideswipe trembled this time before he answered.

"Well," he started still quite shakily, "every time you go into battle and come back injured, I don't know if you'll live or not and…" Sideswipe seemed about to burst into tears. "…And if you die, no one will be there for me because no one understands me like you and I'll be alone," He talked faster with each word as his emotions poured out. "And I hate being alone without having you there with me-I don't want to be alone!" With an agonized outcry the red twin collapsed on the bottom bunk of the beds they shared and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Sunstreaker watched all this with sympathetic optics, which was rare for him and sat down next to his hurting brother. Curling his arm around Sideswipe's shoulder he leaned his brother towards him so Sideswipe's head rested on his shoulder. After a few moments Sideswipe's sobbing decreased to short sniffles.

"It's okay bro," said Sunstreaker reassuringly. "Don't talk like that; if you do you'll turn into Bluestreak." It was a small effort of comfort, he knew it, but he would do anything for his brother. Pulling Sideswipe closer to him, Sunstreaker rested his chin on his brother's head. Smiling slightly, his lips parted and out came softly sung words:

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray!_"

Sideswipe ceased his sniffling to listen to his brother's soft voice, a voice only he would ever hear.

"_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away._"

Sideswipe's tears had stopped completely now and he shifted slightly to get more comfortable in his brother's embrace.

"I'll always be there for you bro, don't worry," Sunstreaker said to his finally calmed twin.

"And I'll always be here for you to be there for," Sideswipe said looking up into his brother's optics with that crooked grin of his.

A rare smile played itself across Sunstreaker's features and Sideswipe laid his head back down on his brother's shoulder as Sunstreaker gently rubbed his back. They both knew nothing would separate them. Ever.

Fin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel: All right, second fic done! Wrote half of this last night and finished the rest today 'cuz it was getting late. Now that this one's done, can I take a break 'Bee?

Bumblebee: No.

Angel: O.O WHAT!?

Bumblebee: You have 2 promised fics, 2 other fics, a multi-chapter story and so on to write, you're not getting any breaks!

Angel: Ah man! Anyways, like it? Hate it? Did I express it well? Please review and let me know how you liked it. But no flames!

Disclaimertron: Like I said, all flames will go to me and I will put them to better use. BW Inferno waits behind him expectantly


End file.
